Loki's Daughter
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: Astridr Lokidottir is sick of always being trapped on the Heliicarrier because of what her father, Loki, did. Now, she has an opportunity to leave to the real world. Only problem is she has to join the Avengers. Will she make it or break it? Tony/Pepper, Clint/Natasha, possible oc/oc: Rated T for safety
1. Hi, I'm Astridr

**Whoo hoo, a new story... okay blame my not updating other stories because I love the Avenegers and Loki ;P. So, without further adue, here it is!**

**Based a few monthes after the Avengers movie**

**I own no one but Astridr/Sk8terpunk**_

_**Astridr's P.O.V**_

I lie awake in my cell. Why do I have to be here? Why am I being punished for what my father did?! Why?! Why?! WHY?! It's all because of Odin and Frigga not wanting me to be 'evil' like father. Grandmother and Grandfather, if they can even be called that, sent me to Earth after my father and Uncle Thor did battle.

I slide off my bed onto the floor to practice my magic, at least I'll have something to focus on other than this blasted prison!

I conjure up a small purple flame, I make it dance across the floor, little singe marks are left behind. I focus all my energy and magic on this small flame. I back away, it's heat starting to exhaust me.

"You're not supposed to be doing that, Astridr!" Nick Fury yells at me, sliding a food tray into my cell. "You better not be planning some avenging-daddy-taking-over-the-world scheme."

"WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR WHAT MY FATHER, LOKI, NOT ME, DID?! I HAVE DONE _NOTHING _TO YOU'RE PEOPLE! I EVEN BROUGHT BACK SON OF COUL FROM MY SISTER HELA! SO WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED?!" I shriek angirly, the flame quickly dissapearing. I jump to my feet and go closer to the glass wall.

"Do you have to start this up every morning?! You are _not _being punished, you are being kept in here by order of your grandparents. Your father was crazy and evil and they didn't want you to try to pull the same stuff he did. So you're not being punished, if you were, you can be sure as hell you wouldn't be able to speak right now."

"On this planet, is it not the parents responsibility to take charge of there childs life, that is how it works on Asgard too." I glaring at him. I've seen Midgardian 't.v.' and read Midgardian literature, so I know a bit about this world.

"If the childs parent can't, then the responsibility goes to the grandparents. You're father's crazy, and we don't know who, what, or where your mother is, so it's up to your grandparents Frigga and Odin. You don't like it, whine to them."

"They are _not _my grandparents. My grandfather was Laufey, king of the frost giants. Frigga and Odin hate me, my father, and my siblings. AND MY FATHER IS _NOT _CRAZY! " I snarl.

"Well fine then, whoever the hell is supposed to care for you in place of your father is keeping you here. Until I get the word from one of them, you're stuck, _ant_." He hisses the insult at me as if I actually where my father.

"Then why isn't Hel here?! Why aren't Slepnir, or Ferir here?! Why am I the only one of Loki's children to be trapped in this miserable world?!" I nearly scream.

"Because, you are the only one who's still a child. Your siblings are all adults or animals, that's why you're the only one locked up."

"Hear my words mortal, I am _not_ a criminal, I am_ not _my father, and I will get out of here approved or not." I hiss.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Phil's comin' soon, strange enough he's the only one on this boat you respect." He snarls.

"Oh, you mistook me, I do respect many people aboard the Hellicarrier, just not _you_."

"Okay daddys girl, have fun with school." Fury says walking off. "Keep an eye on Astridr Lokidottir, she's been practicing magic and talks about escaping again." I hear him say to another agent down the hall.

I look at the food tray, I've gotten used to Midgardian food, but I still don't like to eat eggs. I push the tray aside with my foot and walk back over to my bed and look at my reflection in the mirror.

My long black hair, my bright green eyes, my pale skin, slender build, even my magic, they are all inherited from my father. When I was brought to father, Frigga said I looked so much like my father that he would be the one to raise me. Father wasn't allowed to raise any of his other children, so he called me his miracle baby. I've met my siblings, but I wasn't raised with them. I don't understand why he wasn't allowed to, he's a lot better parent than Odin is.

I force myself into my Jotun form. My deep blue skin and firey red eyes make me look like a monster. I still haven't gotten used to this. It still scares me to shift, as grandfather enchanted me when I was born, although I find it sad that Odin saw me before my father did. I shut my eyes and shake my head and I'm back to normal.

"Funny, you're almost like the Hulk." Phil Coulson comes to my cell and unlocks the door. "So, does it ever feel weird to change like that?" He asks and slides the door open.

"Not really, funny thing is that I've had a spell cast on me for so long that this _is _my natural appereance." I tell him walking out. "But what's fun is that in my Jotunheim state, I can control ice. Son of Coul, this isn't the normal class room." I point out questionably. Usually my classes take place on the bottom level, it has a table and I work on Midgardian studies.

"I think we need to talk first." He leads me to a white room with a table and two chairs, this is the interrogation room. I was sent here after my father had unleashed the army of Chitauri.

"What about?" I ask, taking a chair.

He grabs his clipboard. "Astridr, have you been sleeping?"

"Yes, last night I dreamt of running through a field with my brother Slepneir." I lie.

"Good, good. Do you receive telepathic messages from your father, Loki, or your siblings?"

"No, but that would be great if I could." I lie again.

"Do you ever miss your family? If so, who?"

"I miss my father, my brothers, and my sisters." Okay, I might slightly miss Uncle Thor and Grandmother, but he doesn't need to know that.

"It shows that you haven't eaten a meal in over three weeks, any reason?"

"I'm not a mortal, I don't need to be fed every hour. Besides, I'm not exactly a fan of Midgardian food." He scribbles down some notes. "Except for pudding, and those crunchy, meaty, spicy things." I add.

"Are you talking about taco's?" He asks.

"Yes, they are delicious."

"Anyways, do you wish to take over the world to avenge your father?"

"No, I don't want to get in trouble. Although, I'm already being punished enough on this damned Hellicarrier." I say with a half smile. I do want to avenge my father, but I wonder if ruling the world would be how to do it.

"Final question. Would you ever consider joining The Avengers?"

He asks me this dreaded question every single time something goes on in Midgard, they asked me this after my father and uncles battle, they asked me after the Chitauri attacks, they ask me every damn time the Avengers are mentioned! I HATE THEM!

"They nearly killed my father, they are the reason I'm trapped in here day after day, they are the sole reason, and inspiration to hate mankind. I would never join." I growl.

"The Avengers did more than just that. Why won't you join?" He presses.

"They are a group of homewrecking Midgardians. I would never in the rest of my life, join them. They have hurt me and my family in too many ways, they have literally destroyed my life. Not excluding Thor. Thor is the thorn in my side on sleepless nights, all the others are just mere mortals who don't know what in Hell they are doing. And that green beast, ha, I would love to see him try and harm my father again." I glare at him in annoyance. "Thor is just an imbicile anyways." I grumble underneath my breath.

"Fury honestly doesn't want you to be stuck here all the time. If you join, you would be out in the world instead of in your cell all day long. More than likely, people would see your father in a different light if his youngest daughter joins the worlds best superhero's. Astridr, I think it would be good for you." He tells me, looking into my eyes. "This could be your chance at freedom."

I sigh, defeated. "I will think about it." I tell him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Tired of being pressured to join the Avengers, tired of being locked up here. I don't know if I should.

"Wanna go lie down?" He offers. "You're ahead in your studies, you deserve to take the day off." He tells me as we walk down the hall.

I silently thank him and go into my cell and lie down. I hate my life here. Tears, streaming down my face. Half of them from anger, and half from sadness and pain.

_'Astridr, is everything well?'_ I hear my fathers voice filled with worry. We communicate telepathically.

_'Father, I hate it here.' _I practically cry.

_'I know my child, I know. If I had known how my actions would put any of my children through this much suffering I would-' _He pauses, choked up._ 'I would have never even thought of taking over Midgard or Asgard. Astridr, I am truly sorry for what I have put you though.'_

_'I know, Father, I needed to speak to you about something.'_

_'Yes my child'_

_'If I join the Avengers, I would be free from this ship. But, after how much they have hurt our family, I do not know if I could.'_

_'Do it, but just remember, I'm always going to support you, no matter what may happen. If you are harmed in any way, shape, or form, I will escape Asgard and come and get you my little sorceress.'_ Normally I loathe that nickname he had given me, but now I'm just happy to speak to someone who understands me.

_'I may, I don't know yet. Father, have you ever been so tormented, so dead that you just do not want to keep living? I just want to end my life!' _Large wet tears stream down my cheeks, I take my hair and start yanking on it. At least the physical pain will distract me from the mental pain.

_'ASTRIDR FRIGGA LOKIDOTTIR! DO __**NOT **__PULL YOUR HAIR!' _Sometimes it scares me at how much my father knows me._ 'And yes, I have. I got so low after finding out about my adoption and the battle between me and your uncle that I let go and threw myself into an endless pit. Astridr, you need to keep strong child, I know it is difficult, but please for the love of Odins Beard, stay. Stay alive, stay within the Nine Realms. Now that I'm imprisoned, whenever I feel low, I begin focusing on my magic and sorcery. You inherited it from me, I will try to train you more telepathically, just please stay.' _He nearly pleaded. _'And please, I know how tempting it is. It's too late for me, but please, please my child, stay __**away**__ from the darkness. There are so many forces in this world, or any other world we do not know about, stay away from which we do not know. Avoid other Jotuns, avoid darkness, avoid everything I didn't.'_ He says, now begging.

_'Father, do you comunicate with any of my siblings? I cannot seem to contact any of them, not even Sleipner.'_ I ask, feeling a little more stable.

_'I know. I've tried communicating with Hela, but it seems that you are the only one who inherited my telepathic capabilities. You need to rest my child, I know you haven't been sleeping. You've had the same problem since you were a small infant, when you feel trapped, punished, or any strong emotion, you deny yourself sleep. Sleep, think about the desicion with the Avengers, but mostly think about the better times. Think about when you were smaller and me and your uncle would try and teach you to fight, but you would walk off to the library. Think about running through the fields with your brother on cold days, please my child do whatever you can to feel better.'_

_'I will father, good night. And, thank you.' _I thank him. Maybe I should sleep on this desicion.

_'Of course my child, I will always be here for you. Good night.'_ He ends. I lay on my side and close my eyes._

**Aaaand, break! So, how did you guys like it? Any suggestions?**

**Oh, and I apologize if they seemed out of character. R&R, and remember to eat your vegetables, even if they look nasty and look like they'll take over the world!**


	2. Stark Towers

**Yay! I'm back to continue this story! So, read this chapter and you get a surprise at the end!**

**I own nothing but my oc**._

_**Back at Stark Towers**_

The phone rang while all the Avengers sat around the island for breakfast.

"JARVIS, answer." Tony said, creating a monsterous peanut butter-nutella-bannana-and cereal toast sandwich.

"Team, do you remember how a few months ago, you found out Loki had a daughter living on Earth?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, Point Break mentioned he had a niece a few times." Tony answered, taking a bite of his breakfast and bits of cereal fell out.

"Is Astridr well?" Thor asked concerned. Thor would often go between Asgard and earth. Going back to Earth every two weeks for a few days at a time.

"Yes, she's fine. Bit moody though. Anyways, Rogers knew about this, but we're trying to convince her to join the Avengers. She's like Loki in some respects with her magic and powers, so we think she'd be a good addition." He said and the team all looked at Steve.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Natasha asked accusingly at Steve. "This is kind of something you tell people on your team."

"Because, they told me not to tell you guys until we got an answer from the kid first." He told them.

"This is _my _tower, I get to decide who lives here Spangles. You should have at least told me we might have a weird teenager."

"HAVE CARE HOW YOU SPEAK OF MY NEICE!" Thor bellowed.

"Guys, before you start killing eachother, we need Rogers up here on the hellicarrier. You're coming up here to talk her into joining. Meet us outside in five minutes." He said and hung up.

Tony still didn't look too happy with Steve, and Natasha looked like she was just going over living with an intergalactic war criminals kid, as she ate her oatmeal. "Okay, see you later." Rogers said awkardly as he grabbed his jacket and key to the tower

"Please, tell Astridr I miss her. Tell her I love her." Thor pleads, his blue eyes watering.

"I promise."

_**On the Hellicarrier**_

Astridr walked on her hands around her cell out of boredom. Since it was Saturday she didn't have school, and they wouldn't give her any rec. time until she asked Fury. Ha, fat chance of that happening.

"She's just down this hall?" Steve asked, looking down the white hall.

"Yep, last one on the right." A guard told him. "If she gives you any trouble, let us know."

He walked down the hall, past a bunch of closed doors until he stopped at a plexiglassed door. Inside was concrete floors and walls, a bed connected to the wall, and a dark haired girl with hand cuffs on her wrists. She was doing a hand stand with her legs on the wall.

"Bored?" He asked nicely. She returned herself to a standing position.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked boredly, waiting until the blood went away from her head to finally walk closer to the glass.

"Oh, sorry. Steve Rogers, but you might know me as Captain America. I fight along side your uncle." He thought for a minute about how Thor would explain. "I'm a warrior... from... Jotunheim." He said unsure.

"Ha, fun attempt." She said smiling. "You are from Midgard, Jotunheim is where my father was birthed. And, I already know about the Avengers." She crossed her arms, amused at him. She thought it was kind of funny how he got Jotunheim and Midgard mixed up.

"Oh, I always get those two confused. Anyway, I was told you could do some tricks." He inquired.

"Sorry, I would show you my 'tricks' as you called them. But, unfortunatly after causing mischeif among the mortals, they took away my powers for the rest of the day." She noticed he looked confused. "These cuffs prevent me from using my magic. They are like what my father was wearing when he was forced to leave." She said sadly.

"You know, your uncle misses you. I think you should join our team. You wouldn't be cooped up here all day." He tells her. "And I don't think we would take your powers if you pulled harmless pranks." He added.

"I would never do anything that would harm somebody." She thought for a minute. "Just their ego."

"Do you think you'll join?" He asked, hoping for her answer.

In fact, she had been thinking of it all night. "Yes." She decided. "I will."

"She said yes!" He called down to Nick who was walking down the hall.

"Good. Don't screw this up." He said coldly, unlocking the door, let himself in and uncuffed her hands. "If you do, you can be sure as hell you'll be in here a lot longer." He growled as she walked outside.

"So, grab your stuff and we'll head back." Steve said, smiling at the girl.

She hurried to the closet across the hall from her cell. She grabbed the army duffel bag they gave her. She stuffed in her clothes, her toiletries, and finally, her most prized possesion. Her power jewel.

She walked out, and continued down the hall to Coulson, who was going to lead them to the helicopter that would take them home.

_**At the tower**_

"So, Golden Boy, tell us more about the new kid." Tony said, texting Pepper to come over.

"Astridr is Loki's youngest child. She was raised by Loki, but unlike her other siblings, she stayed with him until our battle." Thor still wouldn't tell the entire story of him and his brother, but the team basically knew; Loki was adopted, and that all his children were taken away. "She takes after her father, in many ways. His sharp tongue, his magic, even his love of book reading. I never understood it, but she says it helps her magic." He told him plainly.

"Guys, we're here!" Steve said, showing Astridr in. Thor immediatly saw his neice and ran over to her, knocking over a vase in the process.

He pulled her into a rib-crushing hug. "OH ASTRIDR, I MISSED YOU. HOW HATH YOU BEEN FAIRING SINCE YOUR FATHER AND I'S BATTLE? DO YOU ENJOY MIDGARD-" Thor screamed, but got cut off.

"Yes, yes, I've missed you too uncle. Now if you don't mind releasing me." She said, almost out of breath. He lowered her to the ground. "Thank you." She muttered, trying to recollect herself.

Natasha and Clint walked in from their sparring match. "Hey-" Natasha tried to start off until Tony interrupted her.

"Shhh, it's like Shakespear in the Park act two." Tony whispered, pouring himself a drink.

They noticed how almost dwarfed Astridr looked next to Thor.

Pepper walked in and immediatly walked angrily toward Tony. "Tony, I was working on the new building and expansion permits, for the sake of your Arc Reactor you better tell me what's going on." She glared at him as he put up his hands in surrender.

"I just wanted to tell you that Point Breaks niece just moved in."

Realizing the noise, Thor turned to face the team. "This is my niece, Astridr." He said bringing her forward.

"So, you're Loki's kid?" Tony asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Goldie Locks told us you can use magic like Loki. Show us." He said, pouring himself some Crown Royal.

Astridr closed her eyes and shifted to her Frost Giant form. She opened her eyes and turned her wrist. A beautiful ice rose sprouted from her wrist.

"You look like a Na'avi from Avatar." Tony said, walking toward her.

Both the Asgardians looked confused as Astridr went back to normal. "Is that another jest?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. Who wants a drink?" He asked facing everyone.

_**Astridr's new room**_

Tony led Astridr to her new room after they all ate dinner. "This is your new room, you can add or do whatever you want to." He paused for a minute. "Except damage the walls or window. You have a bathroom, bed, dresser, books, a desk and rolling chair, closet, probably everything you didn't have on the Hellicarrier." He told her, starting to warm up to the idea of having her as a member of the team.

"Thank you sir, and I know my presence here was unexpected, but I do hope that I can be a valuable part of the team to re-pay you. My orgins may be from Jotunheim, but my upbringing was that of Asgardian values, and our values are to re-pay those who have assisted us." She thanks him.

"Don't mention it kid, and you don't have to re-pay me." Tony said, smiling at her. In some ways, she was kind of like he was when he was a teenager.

"But I must." She said, her lime green eyes sparkling.

Tony thought it over for a few minutes. "Don't try to do what your father did." He looked her in the eyes. He whispered in her ear, "And pull a prank on your uncle, I've _always_ wanted to see him freak out." They both laughed and she promised she would.

"If you don't mind, I think I will go to sleep now. It has been a long day." She said, walking toward the queen sized bed.

"Sure, if you need anything, your uncle is next door, and my room is the last one on the right." He said walking out.

Astridr locked the door, sat on her bed, and finally buried her face into her pillow and cried. For once, it was out of happiness.

_**Asgardian Prison**_

"Good-bye my dear, and please rest son." Frigga said, leaving Loki's cell. "Do promise me you will sleep my little one." She said, her blue eyes filled with concern as she locked the cell door.

"I am not _little_ mother." Loki scowled. He still loved Frigga, but was honestly scared of Odin, and secretly still loved Thor.

"Loki, no matter what you do, or how big you get, you will still always be my baby. I love you my child." She told him, emminating warmth and motherly love. She walked away.

Loki sat down on his bed and leaned against the wall.

_"Are things going well my child?" _Loki asked, hoping Astridr was okay after what had happened yesterday.

_"Yes father. I am at Stark Tower's now. I have my own room now, I'm happy here."_ She told him and Loki smiled.

_"That is excellent dear. How is your uncle fairing?" _Loki asked, even though he would see Thor in a few days.

_"He is fine. How is your trial going Father?"_ She asked.

_"They decided that as soon as my sentence hear, they are going to get me erased from The Book of Crimes. I know not how, or even what they will do to me, but let me re-assure you young one, I will always love you." _He explained.

_"I hope it is not too dreadfull Father." _She said, frowning.

_"I hope so too. Now, rest."  
__**_**_

**Hey, didn't I tell you if you read to the bottom you would get a surprise? I am setting up a Q&A chapter where you can ask anyone in this story about what they think. So PM me questions, telling me who they are for, and I will answer them**

**Also, what do you guys like better, the P.O.V, or the third person style. Okay, R&R**


	3. Sk8er Punk is Born!

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, guess what? You're special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel, only Astridr.**

**Astridr: Wanna explain my lack of a superhero name? *glares at me*  
Me: That's what this chapter is for  
Astridr: You could have earlier!  
Me: Maybe you shouldn't be Sk8er Punk, maybe I should call you 'She-who-has-daddy-and-abandonment-issues'  
**_**...**_

_**Tonys P.O.V**_

I take a drink of my Jack 'n Coke. I think its a little strange with all of this. Only a few months ago, I fought against a guy with daddy issues who was trying to take over the world. Now, his brother and youngest daughter are living with us. What the hell?

"Tony I need to ask you something." Pepper asks, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Do you really think Astridr is doing this for Earth, or for something else?"

I sigh sadly, "I don't kn-" Suddenly there was a loud scream and Thor came sprinting down the hall and past the living room. He took a sharp turn and left a dent in my wall where Mjolnir hit it.

"Sure, let's crash the rich, smart, and hot guys house!" I call after him and heard a laughing.

Pepper and I stand up and face the hall, and see Astridr doubled over, laughing. "Mischeif." She manages to say through her laughter. Natasha tackles her to the ground out of no where.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing here?!" She yelled until she realized it was Astridr. "You looked like your father from behind. Sorry." She muttered an apology, getting off her as Clint helped her up.

"Just a question, why is Point Break freaking out?" I ask, almost forgetting why we're all in the living room.

"He is scared of clowns. You wanted me to scare him did you not?" She asks.

"YOU DID THIS?! YOU'RE WHY I COULDN'T SLEEP?!" Natasha screams at me as Pepper walks away, grabbing her purse.

"I'm just going to go find Thor while you maim my boyfriend. Please don't get his face, he has a press conference in the morning."

_**Astridrs P.O.V**_

"Come on Astridr, let's go find him." Ms. Potts tells me. "Tony needs to learn his lesson."

"I'll be right back." I inform her plainly. I go to my room and grab my glowing purple gem off my desk.

I walk back with it in hand and 'dress'. Ever since I came to Midgard, I've changed my wardrobe. Instead of a black and purple female battle armor, I now where: Black skinny jeans, a black and purple tutu, a purple studded belt, black suspenders, purple mesh sleeves, and a 'Good Charlotte' t shirt. I think Midgardian fasion is interesting, I like it.

"Did you just magically get dressed?" Pepper asks me as Tony lays moaning on the ground.

"No, it is an illusion. I need to focus on it, or I am back in pajamas. Father can keep it much longer than I." I explain, transforming my power gem into anything that I desire. It was my birthright, but before I was old enough to officially be given it, Father and Uncle Thor did battle and I was banished to Earth after my fathers 'death'. Grandmother Frigga gave it to me without the All Fathers permission.

I clutch it in my palm and instantly it transforms into a skate board. I form a black rabbit eared helmet on my head and a black bandana around my face, only my eyes showing.

"I will look in the streets, you between buildings." I tell her, pushing off as we step outside.

"Okay, but be safe Astridr, you don't know these streets too well yet. If you get lost, find a phone, and call the tower or my phone. You do know 'phone' right?" She asks, writing down numbers on a piece of paper.

"I do not, but I have telapathic capabilities, you will not be able to find me, but I can speak to you." I pause for a second. "If you find Thor first, he will be able to find me." I tell her and roll off.

_**Pepper's P.O.V**_

Huh, I never thought that Loki's daugter would be so, hmm what's the word? _Nice_? No, that's not it. Well, better get to finding the other Asgardian, Thor doesn't know too much about New York anyways.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have here. A pretty girl all alone in an ally. It's almost too easy." I hear some creepy voice. I see a large, fat guy. His stubble and the fact that he smells suspiciously like tequila. God, even Tony never smells that strongly of alcohol. He unbuttons the top of his grimy shirt and takes out a pocket knife. "Don't even try yellin', ain't no ones gon' care." He sneers, unbuttoning his pants.

I scream anyways, hoping someone will hear me as he grabs my arm.

"Leave her be." I hear someone growl.

"Stay outta this asshole!" He yelled back, searching for the voice.

A black figure falls on him. "I said leave her be." The person slaps his face with a oval shaped thing. It's too dark to see exactly what it is.

"Who are you?" He moans as they kick his groin.

"Just a girl with a skateboard, a desire for speed, and a need to harm people like you!" Wait, is that Astridr? Judging by the vocabulary, it might be.

"So you're just a Skater punk? Ha, go to hell, kid!" He spits getting up. "Two girls in one night, I love it when they fight." He said, wiggling his tongue, ugh that creep.

"As do I." She sneers. She fights him, and... she's winning? "You will not harm another mortal, surely not a godess." Yep, definenitly Astridr, but god that kid is strong.

Suddenly, a fine mist of ice erupts from her wrist, freezing him in the stance he was in. "Let us go find Thor, he's probably lost." Is all she says, stepping into the light, but now she has a pair of black and purple sunglasses.

"How did you- will he be-." I stammer, surprised by her silence. "What the hell?!" I finally manage.

"I have the powers and magic of my father. The man was frozen by Jotun ice, though he has consumed so much mead he will think that he dreamt it all. He will un-thaw and be well in about twenty minutes." She tells me, transforming her skateboard into a diamond thing.

"ASTRIDR!" Thor bellows behind me, shoving me into a gutter. Ugh, why does he have to be so strong. I get up. "I just saw the end of your battle with the Midgardian, are you well?" He asks, his eyes filled with worry as he lifts his niece by her underarms.

"Uncle, I am fine." She tells him. "Let's just go back to the tower." She says and he swings her over his shoulder.

I follow them. "I thought you said you were okay." I say, as she swings herself back and forth.

"I know, he is just being protective."

_**...**_

_7:30 A.M, Stark Towers_

_**Astridrs P.O.V**_

"Kid, breakfast." Natasha says, knocking on the door. I fall out of bed.

I'm a bit concered about Father, usually we speak every night. _Maybe he was just tired, or maybe he was busy._ I tell myself, walking to the living room.

Son of Howard sees me and almost drops his food. "Aha, so a confession!" He yells, pointing at my black eye. "Tell me something, what did you do last night to get that shiner?" He asks, folding his arms and smirking.

"Thor lifted me over his shoulders and I hit my eye on Mjolnir after me and Lady Potts found him." I explain, not telling him about what happened before.

"Goldie Locks and Pep already told me that you got into a fight with a drunk. Thank you for helping my girl, Sk8er Punk." He laughs and points at the television. "Jarvis rewind to the news." He commands.

_"And just who is this 'Sk8er Punk? Is she a kid, a hero, or really a villian hoping to hurt us again. This is footage of the mysterious girl taken from a reporter who had witnessed the fight." _The clip ends just as I freeze the man. _"Stan Booker, 59, arrested for assault, and intention of rape. Sk8er Punk, if you are watching this, come out to the public. Now, here's Janet Chung for the weather."_

"You're all over the news kiddo." Bruce says, pouring granola. "International news."

"I've set up interveiws and press coverage for Astridr." Pepper says, walking in with a clipboard. "First one is at seven, have her come in in her costume, and don't tell who she is." She says, not looking up, only to stare daggers as a warning to Tony.

"I won't tell." I say, perfectly mimicking his voice.

"Good." She looks up and realizes I am here. "So, the world wants to know me?" I smirk

_**...**_

**Hey, I wrote this chapter a bit longer because I'm leaving for the summer and I don't know how often I can update. Little kids make this kind of thing hard :P. Anyways, P.M me questions and I will answer them. Please R&R and I will give you an internet highfive!**


	4. Q&A, Tony Stark, and a surprise

**Yay, so I'm back after that long ass wait. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I came home after being gone for over a month or so, and my computer is TRASHED! So, I had to work my ass off and bought another one after the repair guy said he couldn't repair it. I just got it and I did try to write yesterday... but I'm still trying to get myself used to my computer. So, I can keep whining and apologizing, or I can get this story started!**

**I own only my O.C. Astridr. Everything else is owned by Marvel**  
_**...**_

All the Avengers sat at a table in front of water bottles and microphones. Their was a banner that said 'Avengers Q&A' above them. Everyone was in full uniform.

"Hey, Tony Stark, but you know me as Iron Man." Tony said, leaning back in his chair, putting down his face plate.

"Bruce Banner, although, you know me more for The Other Guy." He sipped his water.

"Aww, you're still my Big Green Science Buddy." Tony smirked

"Hawkeye, but most people just call me Clint." Clint says, taking off his sunglasses.

"I thought your mom called you 'Snicker-doodle'." Tony said, instigating a fight.

"My moms been dead for almost 20 years." He said annoyed.

Tony got up and pretended to be offended. "The point still stands... HIS MIDDLE NAME IS FRANCIS!" He yells and sits back down, satisfied.

"Black Widow Tony if you say anything I'm stealing your suit and 'modifying' it." She said aggrivated as Clint grabbed her had under the table.

"Act so tough, but yesterday when you were at the gun range, I heard you singing 'The Itsy-Bitsy Spider to yourself."

Natashas face almost got redder than her hair.

"Captain America." Steve said. He was actually pretty used to Tonys antics.

"No, he's a Cap-Sicle." All the Avengers looked annoyed at Tony, and shot him a look that said , 'Tony, if you want your Arc Reactor to be working properly tommorow, you better shut the fuck up.' This just amused Tony more.

"I am Thor, of Asgard."

"And I am Tony, of New York."

"MAN OF METAL! NO!" Thor bellowed.

"I am Sk8er Punk, as I have now been known as." Astridr said, not taking down her sunglasses at all. Tony had warned her about that. People could get really obsessive about finding her identity.

"Don't worry Squirt-ette, you haven't been here long enough to be harrased by mean old Uncle Tony." Tony said in a baby voice.

Astridr was blushing and secretly staring daggers at him under her bandana and sunglasses, which both hid her face.

Clint on the other hand was trying hard to stop giggling. Astridr responded by throwing her water bottle to the other side of the panel. Not wanting to get hit, Tony blasted it and the water bottle exploded and water rained down on Clint and Natasha.

"BOTH OF YOU! KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW, OR I'M CALLING PEPPER!" She yelled, stopping Astridir from morphing into a tiger and Tony from using tranquelizer darts.

"Any questions before she kills both of them with her bare hands?" Bruce asks, trying to stop the impending fight.

"Yes you, in the blue shirt." Tony said, to a fan.

"Hello, Neil Lewis here, Channel 12 News, Sk8er Punk, what's your actual name?" He and about twelve other people took out notepads and some other people fished tape recorders out of there pockets.

"Nobody No One Nobody-ton. Child of No one, and I grew up in a small village called No Where." She says, crossing her arms.

"You, with the lovely purple suit." Astridr said, pointing at a buisness lady.

"How old are you?" Another woman asked. Tony recognized her as one of his one night stands before Pepper. He had a game he would play at events like this. Pick out all the girls he had slept with and try to remember if he had a condom. It scared him when he saw one with a baby belly.

"I'm a teenager, but you need not to know my exact age." Astridr told her.

"Guy in the gray sweatshirt." Clint said, leaning back in his chair.

"Stark, you've been developing advanced technology for some time now, is Sk8er Punk's skateboard modified by anything you've invented.

"No, actually. The skateboard is all hers. I am though, equipping her helmet with advanced communication technology, same goes for the rest of the team." Tony explains.

"You, skinny gentlemen." Bruce said, two guys stood up.

"I think he means the one with the pedo-statche." The guy who looks like Donny from the movie Ted stayed standing. (I just had to put that image in your head)

"Monty Davis, Child Protective Services. Are you worried at all about the child being taken away. It's not safe for her to be out crime fighting late at night. She could die, be kidnapped, any number of things, not including emotional trauma. And is she even in any form of schooling?" He pressured.

None of the Avengers were prepared for that question. Sure they weren't exactly close and like a family, but that didn't mean they wanted her to be taken away. Natasha was even starting to warm up to the idea of having her.

"Look, yes, she's pretty young, but I was younger when I started. Any of us could die, but we do it because we have something we all care about. And that is the safety and welfare of the world. She knows the risks as well as any of us. Sure, she'll get banged up, but we have our own doctor, but we still get hurt. She's not exactly a normal teenage girl, she's stronger. She's able to handle the blows we get. And as for schooling, we're actually talking about that, but she grew up in a lab, right now, we're trying to teach her about the world. And at this point, with no actual stability, and no one to help her, we're her best shot." Natasha surpisingly responds. Actually defending her.

"And, she's protected by the government. Even if we were beating and neglectin-" Tony was cut off.

"Stark, I don't exactly think that's the right thing to say." Bruce said out of the corner of his mouth.

"So, the Avengers believe in capitol punishment?!" Someone yelled out.

"No, we would never hit the kid. I was making a point." Tony explained, irratated at the press always twisting his words. "Besides, we're trying to get this kid used to normal kid things. We're going puddle jumping later."

"Yes, you, with the green hat." Natasha said, pointing two fingers to a woman.

"What do you mean 'normal childhood'?" She asked.

"She was practically raised in a government lab, her childhood was test tubes." Steve lied, something that killed him to do.

"Okay, Midgardian with the-" Thor was interupted by Tony.

"No more questions, I'm hungry, I wanna go get shwarma, let's go." Tony decided.

"I'm sorry, the true child wants to leave. We will be appearing more often now, to get the public used to the newest Avenger." Bruce said as te team was getting up to leave.

Astridr transformed her gem into her skate board, earning facination from all the audience memebers. She skated across the table and did a kick-flip out the open window. Thor followed, swinging Mjolnir and flew out. Tony flew out before Natasha sprang off the window sill and was closely followed by Clint. Finally, Steve leapt out the window, holding his shield.

"Um, roar?" Bruce said questionabliy. He walked out, down the stairs, like a normal person.  
_**...**_

They all sped down the street to the Shwarma restraunt. The restraunt gave the Avengers free food when they went there because of the publicity they get from them.

As they turned a corner, Astridr used a street sign to turn, but as she did, a hand came out and grasped her shoulder

Astridr screamed, it was-  
**...**

**That's the end of that! So sorry again for not being able to update, but I am trying to get back on a schedule.**

**Also, just a little P.S.A, if you see plaigerisim, you need to help fellow writers. Recently, I found a story that plagerised (I need to learn to spell that) from me and they haven't taken it down after I told them. So yeah, help your fellow writers.**

**Okay, see yah, love you guys 3**

**R&R, and take a shower at least once a month!**


	5. Asgard intro

**Hey guys, so, did you try to figure out who it was? Well, you're gonna! **  
**Astridr: Why don't you tell them something useful before you digress?**  
**Me: Oh yeah, guys, I'm switching over to P.O.V (a lot easier to write in for me)**  
**Astridr: Not that!**  
**Me: Oh yeah, I love you're reveiws, they're what keeps me writing, so reveiws would be appreciated!**  
**Astridr:... -_- Close enough**

**I own nothing but my oc**  
_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**_

_**6:30 A.M**_

_**Thor's P.O.V**_

"I am taking Astridr back to Asgard for a bit before my brothers trial. I know she would never forgive any of us if I didn't." I tell my friends. We have to leave for the Midgardian conference in a few hours.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do that Thor?" Rogers asks. "I mean, if she's around that evil-" I stop him. How dare he call my brother evil?!

"He is not evil." I tell him calmly, too worn out by the sleepless night. "And I assure you, Astridr will be safe. He is her father and he would never do anything to harm her."

"It's not him hurting her we're worried about, it's him convincing her to take over the world as vengence." Natasha responds.

"He would never let her do that." I respond offended. "He knows fully the conciquences, if he would see Astridr be put through trials as he is, it would kill him. It kills our mother to see him imprisoned. And Astridr would never do that. She may have a heart of revenge, but she would never strike on anyone who has not done her wrong, if any realm would be destroyed by her wrath, it would be Asgard. I know I would be the first to die." I admit.

"I'll go wake her up. We should make sure she's ready before we leave." Romanoff says after a few minutes.

_**12:29 Pm**_

_**Astridr's P.O.V**_

I look into the face of my grandmother. A rush of relief comes over me as I stand back up.

"Astridr, I've missed you." She says, pulling me into a tight embrace.

The Avengers all sprint toward me. "Ma'am, release the kid now." Anthony said in a low voice, putting a hand up in front of himself.

"This is my mother!" Thor says in a rush.

"I am Frigga AllMother, Queen of Asgard." She introduces herself.

"Oh." Tony mutters, lowering his glowing hand.

"What are you doing here grandmother? Does grandfather know of your presence on Midgard?" I ask. WHY IS THOR SMILING AT ME?! THE WAY HE STARES IS JUST GETTING FRIGHTENING!

"Yes he knows, dear." She pauses a moment and looks at Thor. "So does your father. Child, I was wondering if you would want to come to Asgard with us for two weeks to see Loki before his trial?" She asks me, her deep blue eyes staring into my intense green ones, hidden by my sunglasses.

"Yes, yes." I almost cry. She pulls me in tighter, stroking the hair that comes out of the bottom of my helmet.

"Let's go back to the tower, the kid can grab some of her clothes." Agent Romanoff sighs as we walk back.

_In Asgard_

_**Loki's P.O.V**_

Astridr is coming to Asgard before my trial. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about this. On one side, I love my daughter and I should try to protect my child as much as I possibly can. But, I don't know if she does forgive me. She's always bottled up her emotions and hides her pain behind a mask of happiness and content. How do I know if my daughter truly forgives me for the pain I put her through. I lie on the cell bunk. I smile lightly to myself, remembering my Astridr in her youth.

_Flashback_

_I kneel down close to my four year old. "Now, just do as I do my dear." I turn my arm and a long icicle protrudes from my wrist. I have control over many forms of magic, but for some reason, my magic is particularly strong with ice. "And you someday will be able to create things like this." I break the icicle and form an ice rose._

_Astridr sticks out her slender arm and scrunches her face. She concentrates, but only a fine icy mist comes, as she opens her eyes she sighs. "I will never be any good! I can not even preform simple magic!" She stamps her foot in frustration.d_

_"Patience My Little Sorceress, I know you can control magic, that is why I am teaching you. I remember when you where only a few monthes old, you used magic for the first time! I placed you in your crib at dusk, by dawn I had returned for you and you had duplicated yourself. Instead of just one child, I had five precious children. But, I knew exactly which one was you." I tell her, smiling, hoping the story of my finding her talent would keep her from being discouraged._

_"How, daddy?" She asks._

_"Because my child, only you, and no other duplicate, has that special spark in your green eyes. The other copies had plain green eyes, but yours, my sweet, yours had a spark behind them. I spark that proclaimed to the Nine Realms, "My name is Astridr Lokidottir, and I have been born with glorious purpose!" I tell her, hugging her tight._  
_**End flashback**_

Odin walks by my cell. I scowl as he turns his head toward me. "Loki." He says to me, this is the first time he's spoken to me since my entrapment in this damned cell.

"Odin." I acknowlege his presence.

"Loki, as you know Astridr will be arriving by dusk. None of your trickery will fall upon the girl! You will not convince her to harm any of the protected Nine Realms." How dare he?!

How dare he possibly think I could ever bring harm to _any _of my children. "I would never bring harm to my children, you make that clear All-Father! I would throw myself into the deepest abyss if that meant Hela would be fully alive, I would bash my skull against the hardest stone if it meant that Ferir would be released from his imprisonment, I would extract all my teeth if Astridr could be as good a sorceress as she wishes, I would lose life and limb if _all _my children could live without pain, fear, and opressing ruling that you hath brought upon them!" I growl, almost crying at the thought. But no crying, not in front of him, I must not give him the pleasure of seeing the 'evil' frost giant cry.

"I said none of your trickery and I mean it" He says as he walks away.

_**Midgard: Thor's P.O.V**_

"See ya', don't get in trouble and all that crap." Anthony tell Astridr as she grabs her things.

She laughs at his jest. "Good-bye, Man of Metal."

"We have rebuilt the Bi-Frost in your absence Granddaughter." Mother informs Astridr. "HEMICH!" She shouts in her Queen-ly voice. "Bring us to Asgard!" We are transported to Asgard almost instantly.

"Neice, are you ready to come see Loki, or would you rather go to your room for awhile?" I ask her.

She drew in a breath and sighed. "I think I will go to my room for a bit." She said sadly.

She walks into the castle, carrying her bag with telekenesis. "Mother?" I ask as she opens the door sullenly. "She's seems upset by going to her room. Why does she continue to go? We gave her the option to see her father." I ask, perplexed.

"Thor, she is upset by the mention of Loki. She feels saddened by coming back here. She is in pain over your brother." She explains.

_**Astridr's P.O.V**_

Why did this happen? Why must my life hold the misery of others? I want to see my father, but I do not think I could handle the pain. I walk straight into my old room. Not much has changed, only a thin layer of dust. I breathe in the familiarity, the memory, the warm feeling of happiness swept over me.

I am home.  
_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**Sorry I was gone guys, I was in a competition and had to leave for a bit, so I didn't get to write, and barley got internet access. But, I'm back and should be back on schedule soon, thanks for reading!**

**Read and Reveiw!**


End file.
